


Tales of a House Cat

by candycandy (telltail_heart)



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cat Charles, Cat!Cherik, Cat-tastic, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Erik, Husbands, I want to cuddle charles, M/M, Oh yes, Really fluffy, Sexy cat massage/scratching, after years of marriage, cat/human world, charles is tubby, flufftastic, like a tubby cat, married, meow, onesie pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltail_heart/pseuds/candycandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik walked into the front room knowing Charles would be napping on the couch, and he sighed in affection at the sight of his husband sprawled on his back, and half sliding off the cushions. He was snoring in his sleep, and proved to be as adorable as he was yesterday when Erik found him like this, all 5 foot 6 inches of lazy cat...<br/> </p><p> <br/>After noticing Charles has become tubby, Erik thinks of a way to help his kitten lose some weight, and have fun while doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlie-cat

**Author's Note:**

> Tubby cat Charles! 
> 
> I wrote this on a whim, because I couldn't get the thought of a tubby cat Charles out of my mind. (and I think everyone wants more cat Charles. Tumblr people.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Revised 6/18/16

Erik was home finally after a grueling day at the office. He spent hours putting together the new campaign for Cat Life magazine. Now that they were transitioning to the internet and launching their online edition, he was heading up the launch, which was good for his career, yet bad for his personal life, or more accurately his marriage… Although he highly doubted a few late nights were really going to impact his relationship, when his partner was such a house cat it wasn’t even funny…

Erik walked into the front room knowing Charles would be napping on the couch, and he sighed in affection at the sight of his husband sprawled on his back, and half sliding off the cushions. He was snoring in his sleep, and proved to be as adorable as he was yesterday when Erik found him like this, all 5 foot 6 inches of lazy cat – tubby cat, he added mentally, gazing at Charles’ generous white furred form, wrapped up in his favorite panda onesie.

It brought a deep swell affection to his heart gazing at a napping Charles, and he loosened his tie as he stopped by the couch, intending to wake his husband up. The TV was a soft murmur in the background, Charles falling asleep to the Cat Man cartoon he caught religiously every day, awake or not, and Erik stood in silence admiring his Charlie-cat: His pink nose twitched, and he licked his equally pink, and soft lips causing them to shine with moisture, and it was nothing but a tease for Erik. He intended to get his home-from-work greeting kiss, wanting his husband's attentions.

Erik bent down running his hand over Charles' mop of black hair, which stuck out like sore thumb against the rest if his white furred form, and then trailed his fingers down his temple, to brush those precious soft white ears which peaked out from Charles' hair delicately. They flicked in his sleep and that just got him... Those precious kitten ears had helped to cement his love for Charles, and to this day Erik was taken by the sight of his husband after work and looking so adorable, or any other time for that matter.

Erik had met Charles through his magazine years ago when he was a rookie columnist. He was working on a piece that centered on the history of humans, and felines and the struggles of coexisting in present day— in comparison to the tumultuous past of the two superior races on the planet. Charles as it turned out was the leading scholar on the subject and so Erik contacted him for an interview, and the rest was history as they say.

He’d never been one to believe in fate, or destiny or anything spiritual or mystic, yet when he looked into Charles’ eyes, he knew that fate had brought him to Charles’ door…

Erik never imagined he would fall for a cat, and to this day he didn’t know why he’d maintained that assumption when it was so clear a cat was what he needed in his life. They just carry so much warmth and delight, and Erik had gravitated towards that source of light without a second thought. He had always been a little too serious for his own good, and Charles was the complete opposite, and it was like feeling the sun after living a dark and dreary existence when they were together. There was more to it than that of course, but he still would have fallen for Charles if he was a man based on his personality alone.

That wasn’t to say that he didn’t appreciate Charles’ appearance, taking into account he was in the process of watching him sleep… Erik was honestly enamoured by his husband’s looks, and it started when Erik first set eyes on his bewitching form: his beautiful white fur, and large kitten blue eyes, and his silken black hair that displayed his breathtaking white ears that peaked out of the black like an exclamation of cat. Charles had been wrapped up in a stuffy tweed suit Erik had found entirely delightful, as his white tail poked out the back and swayed enchantingly as he walked him to the door at the end of their meeting. He'd been helpless to admire the most painfully cute face imaginable as Charles went to show him out: alluring bright pink lips, and small teeth that were sharp by way of his pointed eye teeth, that became adorably displayed when Charles grinned, and Erik had shook his velvety soft palm goodbye, as he thought desperately, this can't be it? He didn’t want to let go.

He asked Charles to see him again and didn’t even have to say for a date, because when Charles met him for dinner the next night the attraction was clearly mutual. He’d been leered down by a sultry cat the entire evening, and Erik had never been so excited for his ominous future, or how he’d once thought of it…  He knew was a long shot for sure that Charles liked humans, and men on top of it, yet out of some fluke he was successful and won over his husband after only 6 months of passionate dating. Erik accounted his success still to this day, on the dinner that he cooked for Charles on the night that of his proposal. He’s prepared his family’s secret recipe of stuffed salmon, with Crème Brûlée for dessert… The way to a cat’s heart, he always recites when he cooks the same dinner for his husband all these years later. And Charles wisely to this day maintains, that he just knew Erik was the one, and it wasn’t  _just_  the food that night that made him say yes.

That was over 8 years ago, and in all that time a lot has changed: His family accepted Charles as the only cat in the family; Erik was promoted to editor-in-chief of Cat Life Magazine, and the thin little kitten he married took on that familiar tubby appearance that most older cats boast after a fashion, as the years in matrimonial bliss pass by taking all concerns of staying fit with them.

Erik should have been worried when Charles traded in his two pieces pajamas sets, for the newly popular onesies, after store, after store pushing just those opened up in the mall. They were the new trend with young cats, if the ads were anything to go by that played on TV, and took up multiple pages in his own magazine. And so his tubby prince was a panda at the moment, and Erik would never admit it to anyone apart from Charles, that he loved him in to a sickening degree in his onesies… but Erik wasn’t the average man when he’d taken up with a cat… and worked for a cat magazine…

As he looked at his sprawling cat, Erik reflected that he was as much to blame as Charles for his weight gain. He loved to pamper his Charlie-cat, by bringing him home fish and chips on late nights at the office, or whenever he asked. And he always grabbed cat snacks at the corner store when he made a stop, buying Charles' favourites: candied sardines, salmon Lays, and gallons of creamed milk.

So it was true, he liked pampering Charles, but Erik just viewed it as testament to how in love he still was after 8 years.

“I’m home kitten.” Erik breathed, bending and kissing Charles' feather soft, furless pink cheek, and in response his lazy cat stirred, meowing out sleepily and stretching, twisting his arms above his head, and letting out a massive yawn.

After that was done, Charles grinned at Erik lovingly and reached up with his pink palmed, and finely white furred hand that gleamed with his gold wedding band.

“Mmm Erik, come here honey.” He murmured and pulled Erik down for a hug, and he gladly bent, receiving a cozy, and delicious hug from his big pussy cat.

“ _Merowww_.” Charles said in a grumbled delight, and Erik moved his mouth to lazily kiss, and nuzzle the velvety smooth skin that turned into fur at his jowls, nosing across Charles’ cheek, and ending in his silken fur of his neck, where he inhaled Charles’ scent that smelt like home. Erik slid his knee onto the cushion, crawling onto the couch to cuddle Charles while knowing how much they both liked to. It was kinda their after work tradition.

As a cat, Charles was particularly happy to be cuddled and pet, and scratched. It was another perk of marrying a cat, days could be wasted just lazing around and snuggling, and Erik was addicted to the feel of Charles in his arms, and against his skin… They shuffled around on the extra wide couch that they bought for this purpose, and Erik settled with Charles draped over him as a welcoming weight after a long day at the office. He pet Charles' back and pecked his lips, hugging his lover in a tight bear hug, before Charles propped his chin up on his chest to smile contentedly at him.

Erik moved his hand then, to do the usual before Charles could ask: His fingers trailed over his Charlie-cats soft and long tail, and he jerked on it quickly, holding the thick base, and eliciting a surprised squeak from Charles that was instantly followed by a pleased ‘me-ow’ as Charles kissed his chest. He always liked his tail tugged.

“How was work?” Charles grumbled, and Erik moved his hand then working it under the thin fabric of the onesie, where it was loose around Charles' neck. Erik reached down and started to scratch over his back, eliciting a rumble of purrs from Charles whose eyes slit in delight, and it brought Erik as much pleasure, just getting to luxate in the feeling of his husbands fur.

“It was long… we’re starting a new campaign that I’m heading up for our website, and all over actually – advertising on google, and optimizing our search result which I don’t do thank god – so for next few weeks I might be late getting in… Okay kitten?” Erik asked, wanting his better half to be happy, who as he expected looked grumpy for a moment, as his nose twitched and his purrs lowered in strength, and he even pouted for a pause like Erik just told him no more cream milk, _god forbid_.

“I guess if you have to, but you have to promise to bring me fish and chips. That’s your punishment.” He stated through a grin, and Erik looked at his sharp eye teeth and thought absently of the dentist, knowing Charles had an appointment coming up, and then how he probably shouldn’t get his big lazy cat anymore deep fried fish, or his tubby self will stop being adorable and begin to border into unhealthily large. If that did happened, snuggling like this wouldn’t be possible anymore, or at least having his kitten blanket… and he felt bad for thinking that, knowing he would always love Charles but it was the truth.

Erik teased instead, “Okay I guess, but you have to vacuum Mr. Furry feet.” knowing he wouldn’t deny Charles his fish just yet, as a few ideas came into his mind of how he could work out his husband (not including sex, which hadn’t made a great impact, not for lack of trying though, not at all.)

“That’s not a fair trade, but…fine, meh...” And then he was whined at, predictably “But you know I hate that thing, it might suck up my tail and go rogue on me, and then you’ll regret this moment mark my words. We’ll look back on this conversation when I’m in hospital and I’ll remind you of how mean you were to force me to clean with that devil sucker, and you’ll never forgive yourself...” He finished scowling for effect, and Erik laughed affectionately squeezing his arm full of kitten.

“Charles, you know it’s not going to do that. Just vacuum up all your fur and keep your tail in the air, or tuck it in your onesie.” Erik suggested through a laugh, tugging Charles’ tail lightly, and he rolled his eyes and snuggled against Erik’s chest as a response. He knew his husband hated chores and was trying to get out of them, yet would vacuum nevertheless… he just had to put up a fight first.

Erik married a pampered cat, or  _pampered puss_  he thought secretly, seeing the looks that he got from Charles when he had to clean, but he hadn't had a clue when they started dating that Charles’ family was of wealthy cat lineage, though it made sense with his beautiful fur and delicate features. Regardless of Charles' hatred of cleaning, Erik considered himself lucky that he'd won over Charles so easily. He was honestly a better catch than Erik: born into wealth, he still didn’t know the extent of due to Charles’ lack of interest in his family’s affairs, and educated at unrealistic schools for most people in the world, and also completely charming and an irresistible cat to be around— Charles could have had anyone he wanted when he was younger, and even now it was possible, Erik thought, still finding Charles to be breathtaking. He could have any cat, or man (who desires cats), and he still feared deep down that Charles would grow tired of him, and move on… It was his own insecurity, but it pushed him to pamper Charles like he was cat royalty, which he was to Erik regardless of the family he came from…  

“Anyway… how was your day? Any marking to do?” Erik asked, knowing Charles was off today with no scheduled classes.

“Too much, I marked until noon and then fell asleep like always. I’ll have to mark more later - but for now what do you want for dinner? I’ll cook for my hard working man. It’s my turn anyway, and I lazed about all day so I have no excuse, although that’s kinda my thing merow..” Charles breathed, leaning in and nipping Erik’s neck, and he felt so happy. This is why he married Charles, he made his world a better place, and he didn’t mind cooking for Erik.

What more could a married man want? Well…

“I want some kitten.” Erik growled, and Charles let out a feline squeal as Erik mauled his neck with no bite, and he had a giggling, and squirming Charles all over him, and that’s how he liked it, his life over shadowed by a happy cat.


	2. Longing of a House Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles visits Erik at work, and things get catty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 06/20/16

Over the week, Erik had to stay late every night as they rushed to meet the deadline for the relaunching of their webpage, and the introduction of their app. Due to that fact, he’d only caught Charles once before he went to bed and thankfully had the forethought to pick up Charles his promised fish and chips, which made him a happy kitten. All other nights Charles was already asleep by the time Erik got in, and even though he’d warned Charles that he was going to be late, it was Erik who felt like he was suffering. He missed his husbands company, and sat at his desk thinking about Charles and what he was making for dinner, and how Erik wasn’t eating it, and instead was dining on pizza for the third night in a row.

He knew Charles missed him, but Erik was just so used to seeing him every day that it was difficult not getting to spend time together... Of course he called but it wasn’t the same. He just expected that now: Charles’ company and affection, and that was one of those better reasons to get married that had nothing to do with money and sex. As long as you like the person you’re with enough, you never feel lonely. Erik remembered what it was like before Charles and it was bleak: lonely evenings, and a cold empty bed to look forward to, and no one to share his life with. Thank god those days were behind him.

The week came to a close finally, and Erik was finalizing all the details, working with their web team, and their developers, and then his columnists to get this project done. It was a lot to juggle, but not a big stretch for him when he didn’t have to touch the computer side of things.

Sitting at his desk, he was reading over this month’s cover story for discrepancies, and he was in a somber mood when everything reminded him of Charles. The chosen topic of month was diabetes in cats, and how prevalent a condition it’s become in North America due to the current high fat diet that most cats eat…  

He knew he was being neurotic, but he couldn’t help worrying about Charles while he was reading. Charles wasn’t even that large, he was more cute and chunky, and Erik liked that combination, but he just couldn’t imagine anything happening to his kitten, even something as manageable as diabetes. Erik had always maintained that his kitten shouldn’t have any worries in his life as long as Erik was around, and he wanted to keep it that way… So he took it upon himself worry about the small things. It was natural for him, and he couldn’t stop thinking about Charles’ diet and weight, and the possibility of him dying and Erik would be left without his husband and then be expected to go on with his life, like he’d even want to when the love of his life was dead…

He rested against his chair, pulling away from the computer at that thought, and began to dwell over what he could do for Charles… When he looked up a grin broke over his face as his world got a whole lot brighter, and relief crashed down on him like fireworks on the fourth of July - Charles was walking towards his office with a casserole dish in his white furry hands, and he more beautiful than Erik remembered from this morning, when he left his sleeping form in bed. He didn’t know how Charles could still make him feel like this, but he wasn’t foolish enough to question such lofty libations that brought such happiness to his life.       

Erik smiled and waved a small hello to his kitten, and saw some of his columnists, Orey, and Jean making those aweing baby faces as Charles passed. He was relieved the staff were so welcoming of Charles. He knew Charles would appreciate the fawning too. Charles had only met his staff at the annual Christmas party, but that only came once a year, and Erik wasn’t friends with any of his colleague outside of work, just because that wasn’t him. He already had his obligatory girlfriend Emma, left over from University, and then his other guy friends who he played basketball with once a week if they could make it and that was about it. He spent more time with Charles’ friends, who came over almost every weekend.

Charles came through the door wearing his usual going out wear, of blue slacks, and a yellow button up shirt that set off his fur and eyes, and yes Erik knows phrases like  _set off_ , when he works for a magazine. His fluffy tail ticked behind him as he walked, and Erik rose to greet his husband as he felt a million times better, but Charles was his chosen drug and he needed his daily dose... He hadn’t noticed until now that he felt pretty lousy, from the long hours, and bad food. It was almost pathetic how much he missed his home life of dinners every night, and cuddling on the couch, and being around his Charlie-cat, only because it proved he didn’t really have a life of his own. Without Charles he’d be a lost cause, and at one point in his life he’d hated those annoying couples who were connected at the hip, and spend all their free time together, like if they weren’t together every minute of the day the world was going to fall apart around them.

“Hey kitten.” He gusted as he rounded his desk, and then kissed Charles who let out a rift of purrs at the greeting, giving him a sweet kiss back. Erik caught him around the side for a hug, so the casserole dish wasn’t in the way, and he nuzzled into the warm and plush fur of his neck, while petting Charles’ back. He wished they were alone so he could touch Charles’ unclothed fur, and he knew how much Charles didn’t like barriers between skin and fur when he was pet, and Erik agreed. He loved the feeling of his husband, and he really didn’t know at this point in his life what could feel better than his Charlie-cat in his arms while they were in the buff.

“Hi Honey, I brought you dinner, some roast, and veggies. I missed you so I thought I’d come down and surprise you, and see how your night’s going, and also to make sure you’re not sniffing around the other cats.” Charles joked, flattening his ears, and Erik gave him beseeching look, and tugged on his tail gently.

“Me-ow!” Charles blurted in surprise, but was grinning, and Erik pulled him towards the couch as he chastised him.

“Don’t even start, you know you’re the only cat for me Charles. I’ve been sitting here every night counting down the days until this whole campaign is over, and I can go home at a decent hour, and see you.” He said with conviction, knowing that Charles worried at times that Erik was going to trade him in for a younger model. He’d blurted it during fights more than once, and Erik really didn’t know why he thought that. Charles was beautiful and Erik loved him just as much as he had when they first met.

“I know, I know, I’m just bugging you…” Charles answered with an adorably pleased grin, and then passed the casserole dish to Erik, “Here, it’s hot dear. I brought enough for me too, so we can eat together.” Charles explained as Erik placed the dish on his coffee table, and then Charles was pulling out cutlery and plates from his satchel, and they both had dinner.

Erik felt so grateful for the impromptu visit that he wished he could close his office door, and give Charles a quick reward. Unfortunately, that would never be an option at work, as much as he might want it to be. The thought would float into his mind at times while he was bored and horny, and thinking about getting carnal with his husband, imagining how good Charles would look bent over his desk with that sexy tail in the air. His office was monitored along with the rest of the building, and so it wasn’t even a maybe, but that was just one of those drawbacks of corporate life. Though, Charles looked damn enticing sitting on his couch at the moment, after a week without making love, and dishing out dinner for Erik— he was downright irresistible. This was pretty much his kink after being married for so long, or it felt like it - 8 years of nothing but Charles. Due to that fact his standards were so low, he got excited from the thought of napping on the couch… and Charles doing the dishes… it was pathetic, but ideal in his mind.

Charles brought up his friends who were coming over on the weekend, and Erik nodded along, planning the appy he was going to make. They always made some appetizers and dinner, and he didn’t know when he became the appetizer guy, but it was probably around the same time that he started drinking wine instead beer, and entertaining on the weekends.

“I’ll make that cream cheese and shrimp appy you like.”

“Yum, perfect, everyone loves that, and we can cook up one of the salmon. I was gonna stuff it with rice like I did last time. I think that was the best recipe.” He finished touching his lip in contemplation.   

Erik nodded, loving Charles’ salmon, and he knew that everyone else would devour it like beggars when they come over, especially Raven who loves fish just as much as Charles does, “That sounds delicious. I have to come in tomorrow, but I’ll be off early, I’ll make sure of it alright. Oh and should go to the video store rent the new Cat Man movie.” Erik suggested, and Charles nodded, while his tail was teasing over the back of Erik’s neck, and he shivered grinning.

Charles leaned towards his ear then, and nuzzled, and kissed his lobe, flicking his tongue over the skin, “You should stay home Sunday. We can spend the day in bed, and cuddle, and make love. I miss my big man.” He breathed provocatively against Erik’s sensitive skin, causing him to shiver again.

A lazy arousal coiled through him, and he regarded his tempting kitten with a lurid grin, who was waiting for an answer. 

“Well I think I can manage that.” He drawled and then was leaning over, and nipping Charles’ smooth jaw, as a small murmur left him, and Erik loved his small sounds of content. He moved on, trialing his nose up, and through that dark soft hair on his kitten’s head, and then stopped at one of his perky white ear to confess, as he kissed the delicate furred flesh, “I miss my big pussycat. I can’t concentrate when you keep taking over, and filling my head with dirty thoughts.”

Erik pulled away to see Charles’ reaction: his eyes were narrowed with lust, and his mouth was curled in a smug grin, and he breathed hotly at Erik, “Damn right you have.” And that’s what he liked to hear, his kitten knowing Erik was all his, and nothing was going to change that. Charles pressed forward then as though to prove how much they both needed some sweet lovin’, and caught Erik’s bottom lip in a naughty little nip, kissing him sensually, as he tongue slif into Erik’s mouth for a quick, and hot tangle of tongues that was a promise for more, and he would be counting down the hours. They were already getting more heated then they would outside of their apartment, but tasting his kitten was getting to him, and Erik reached down needing to touch, and started to squeezed and pet Charles’ thigh, wishing his fur was under his palm. He was itching to feel Charles’ plush body against his own, and started to fantasize about rubbing his naked body all over Charles’ and his cock perked up at that though, swelling in his briefs. He tried to ignore the ache that was forming between his thighs, but it was hard when his passion was being fed by the wet swirls, and suckles on his tongue from his needy cat, and he wished he could take Charles home right now and have his way with him.

There was a knocking at the door, and Erik stole his tongue back from Charles as reality set in, and he remembered that he was at work, and was supposed to act professional as the man in charge, who also had an open door policy. He had effectively just made out with his husband quite passionately, so anyone walking by his office could see and he was surprisingly fine with that. He just hoped that his half chub wasn’t obvious, as he looked over to see a bashful Moira standing hesitantly at his door.

“I’m sorry to interrupt Mr. Lehnsherr, but I have the sample copies laid out. I just had a question about the spread placement…”

Erik gave Charles an apologetic look, and Charles just grinned patting his thigh, and then went back to his meal. Composing himself, he addressed her like a professional and not a horny, sex deprived degenerate, “Alright, well take a little break. I’ll be in shortly to take a look at what you have ready, I just have finish up my dinner. And this is my husband Charles, Charles this Moira. I don’t think you’ve met.” Erik introduced the young, and thin honey brown cat who worked on the magazine’s graphics, and layout.

Erik saw Charles narrow his eyes, as he said his greeting as frostily as he could. “Nice to meet you… Moira.”

She nodded with a polite closed lip smile, and then left looking weary, and Erik knew she’d read Charles’ displeasure, or to be more accurate, territorial posturing. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen Charles act curtly towards another cat, and he’d seen the behaviour returned to his husband on occasion by other cats. It was a cat thing, and was one of the details of being with one that he’d learned through experience to not get worked up over, and eventually accept as normal, instead of a insulting slight...

“Charles.” Erik chided anyway not seeing why Charles would territorial around Moira, she wasn’t appealing to Erik sexually, and Charles was clearly more gorgeous of a cat in his eyes, and was also his husband who’d he’d just been talking dirty to, and kissing.

Charles looked over innocently, and huffed, “What… I didn’t do anything.” As a small grin was quirking his lips, and Erik shook his head at his silly territorial cat.

“You know what you did, and I told you, you don’t have to worry. I don’t even like women—you know that, and you are most beautiful cat I’ve ever lain my eyes on, or human for that matter. So don’t be rude.” He informed Charles, who was grinning at the compliment and having a clear unrepentance for his behaviour.

“I guess I should know, when you say it like that honey…” he trailed off sweetly, and then leaned over and kissed Erik, smiling against his mouth, and pecked his lips in sugary little presses, and Erik couldn’t help but return them as he match the smile against his lips. Charles ended their kiss and elaborated his contemptuousness— as the true cat came out with full claws, “but she knows her place now… little skinny bitc… interrupting us.” He mumbled not finishing all his words, and Erik foresaw this happening, Charles becoming resentful of thin cats, or just using it as a reason to be even more territorial. He knew he’d have to take action soon if Charles was going to become bitter about his extra pounds, when Erik was just as thin as he was when they’d first met, give or take 10 lbs.

It all played into Charles’ happiness, and his happiness, because if Charles wasn’t happy then Erik would end up miserable, and he didn’t that to happen to them. “Alright… well why you don’t tell me about your visit with your sister.” He asked changing the subject, and Charles did, talking about Hank whom his sister married, and who also works with Charles at school.

Charles met Hank a few years into their marriage, and Erik might have been slightly aggravated by his prized husband befriending another man, who was not a cat, but it became clear after Erik met the young scientist that he was about as harmless as a mouse, and not interested in his husband. So he became a regular at their place after a fashion, and eventually Raven fell for him (after years of awkward flirting on Hanks part) and Erik was happy for them. He didn’t mind Hank, he was a human so they had a little bit more in common than Charles’ cat friends, and were in-laws now, which Erik had never thought would happen when he first met Charles’ nerdy and awkward temp, but he would take the meek wallflower of a scientist over some of the other guys Raven has introduced them to over the years… Jacked tom cats who acted like they were ready to get in a brawl at the slightest misstep. Erik hated guys like that, and not just because they were arrogant idiots… There was the little detail that he didn’t have claws, so he was open to possible maiming, yet on principal he didn’t want aggressive cats around Charles, or his sister…  He could be territorial too, and worried that Charles secretly wished he’d ended up with a cat instead of vulnerable human. These were worries he didn’t like to think about, but it was true he couldn’t protect Charles if a violent cat attached them. Charles would have to protect them, and he liked to think he was Charles’ protector, but that was one area in their relationship where he was deluding himself.

“Raven told me they’re going to try to have to have a litter, but I don’t know if Hank is ready. He looked terrified when she brought it up, and I tried to tell him it would be fine but I don’t think it helped...” Charles sighed, “He’ll get over it, but you shoulda seen his face.” He snorted out a laugh, and bumped into Erik as he chuckled and he could only imagine.

Their conversation went on from there, as they talked about possible outcomes for Hank if Raven did actually have a full litter, like if Hank would have a break down, which wasn’t likely, but they found it funny to joke about nevertheless. Charles brought up the detail that he offered to sit for them, or take on more responsibility if she really had 4 or 5 kids, and Erik didn’t see a problem with helping them out. He actually thought it would be wonderful to have some kitten’s running around the house, and finally get the chance to play the uncle role, not having any siblings himself, and they would be completely adorable.

Charles gave Erik a long clinging kiss that ended with Charles hanging off his neck, and telling Erik he should come home even though they both knew he had to stay.

“I want to kitten, you don’t even know.” Erik gusted, and then kissed Charles again, promising him the campaign was almost through.

An hour later he was conducting their board meeting and he felt like he could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. They went over the layout that Moira prepared, discussing how it could be improved, and considering it was a double issue, and was being sold as promotion for their web relaunch, they had to pull out all the stop. Erik went over stray details that needed wrapping up, and the topic of Charles came up as his journalists told Erik for umpteenth time how adorable he was.

“I know, when I first met Erik, I never imagined he’d be married to Charles,” Orey said, and then added with a wink, “who is so adorable, and Erik is so serious, and stiff, and you know just really blah— and I really thought he was more of a dog guy, but I got that _really_ wrong.” Stifled giggles were heard around the table from his treacherous staff.

“Gee thanks Orey.” He drawled sarcastically, “I know who’s going to be proofing the entire double addition on her own now, you're welcome.” He informed her, knowing she was just teasing him, but that’s when Moira spoke up just as Orey went to speak, likely to take back the statement and say something nice about Erik, and it probably would have been a wiser decision on Moira’s part, if she kept her mouth shut.

“I know I never imagined your husband would be so… big and cuddly.”

There was a clear pause of silence, and it was obvious what she meant, which was that Charles was tubby, and everyone else picked up on the dig as well, as he saw as half his journalists began to glare at her around the table. It was Shawn, their current tempt who broke the silence, sounding more California then he should when they were in New York.

“Are you like crushing on his husband or what man? Cause you lost me, like that’s weird... cuddly - or wait is that like cat thing? I always get confused with your stuff, it’s like so not me man, when I’m a human, yeah.” He said lacking complete professional decorum, and intelligence, and Moira was clearly embarrassed as she ducked her head, and her ears flattened against her hair. Erik sighed ignoring the comment, and swiftly continued with the meeting. They didn’t have time for this.

After everyone had filed out, Jean and Orey hung back, and informed Erik, “That was so rude, we can’t believe she said that.”

“She’s so rude.”

“We don’t think that way, and as far as we know the rest of the office. No one’s ever said a bad word about Charles, Erik, he’s great.”

They went back and forth a little longer assuring him Charles was well liked, even though no one knew him that well, and he waved them off, understanding what this was about better than the rest of the humans in the office, who as far he knew didn’t have a cat in their lives, “Well Charles might have been a tad territorial when they met, but it doesn’t bother me what she said. Her comment was subtle enough that she could have just meant exactly what she stated, but I think in the future my personal life shouldn’t be commented on at work, along with everyone else’s. I’ll send out a memo.” He decided, and they agreed and left him with consoling expressions anyway, which he could do without, but it was nice to know they care.

When Erik left that evening he reflected on what transpired with a bitter taste in his mouth, and went home eagerly wanting to put the day behind him. He needed to see his husband for comfort he guessed, on top of his need to just be with his cat. As he drove home he vowed to never to utter a word of this to Charles, and to have a word with Moira once everything goes back to normal at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can consider this science fiction because video stores still exist.. not the cat people part. That's normal. :)


	3. Playing with Charles: in two movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik finally shows Charles his idea so he can shed some pounds, and he finally gets some lovin' with his cat after his hard week at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I don't know what to say really. It's cute, funny, crack. Cat sex, lots of meowing. Rowllll! I think Erik might have some furry issues. he's addicted to the pussy-cat =^.^=

On Saturday Erik got in at noon. It was long before their weekend get together was to start, and so he had the time to make a stop at the grocery store where he got some ingredients, _and_ a present for his Charlie-cat. Erik just hoped it would be received well, and not with claws out.

Charles was in the kitchen prepping his fish, wearing his cartoon fish bone covered apron that read:  _kiss the cat or the fish gets it,_ over top of a lion onesie that was as adorable in Erik's opinion, as the rest of his lounge wear.

Now, Erik knew this might be an odd sight to anyone who didn’t live with a cat who held an affinity for onesies, but to Erik, Charles was completely precious and he wouldn’t have him any other way. He was sure this was common, but not so much for cats over the age of 25 perhaps. Charles was an exception though, Erik liked to think, and he imagined that his husband was special simply due to his own infatuation. 

His Charlie-cat’s always been young at heart and it was one of the reason’s Erik loves him so: he’s such a pleasure to be around with his bright disposition, and feisty personality, and Erik never wanted that to end so he’s strived to cultivate a positive environment in their home. But alas it doesn’t always work out as he might like, when life gets in the way, such as this week at work. He deposited his bag on the counter, and kissed his cat taking the apron as a warning, and his hearts need to be with his husband which hasn’t subsided until this moment.

“Hey kitten, I got the ingredients for the shrimp appy, fresh shrimp, and I got that fresh cheese from the specialty store.” He said while petting Charles’ head of dark fur, and his kitten leaned over and nuzzled Erik’s cheek in a private greeting as a small rumble of purrs left him. His tail lifted and trailed over Erik’s back, and then eventually found its way around his waist, looping there easily, and Erik nuzzled back feeling that fulfillment that he’s yearned for all week.  

“ _Merow_ hello you,” Charles rumbled as he pulled away, and then went on with a delighted grin, as his sharp little eye teeth were displayed as he spoke, “and that sounds delicious, I love that cheese. Thank you honey.”

“No problem kitten.” Erik drawled smoothly, as he moved his hand, and began to gently card his fingers through the medium length fur that framed Charles’ cheek, and in response Charles leaned over purring louder than he had a moment ago.   

“Mmmm, that feel good… I’m happy to see work was quick, now I get you all to myself.” Charles breathed leaning over to kiss him, and he returned it fanning his fingers across Charles’ cheek and just holding him.

“Yes you do.” Erik said holding him with one arm, and grinning into his lovers eyes, “And I also got you something, but I won’t show you until you are done here okay.” He finished tapping Charles’ round nose.

Charles looked delighted with raised brows, and his ears perked up if that was possible, when they were generally very perky.

“A present hmm, what is it? Tell me.” He ordered as though Erik was going to tell him, and he shook his head while laughing, and swatted Charles’ round behind, causing him to let out a small _meow_ that was music to Erik’s ears. 

“I just told you, you have to wait. I know you heard me.” He laughed brushing his finger over Charles’ ear, and he got a pout from his kitten, but knew one again he was just trying to get his way.

“No, no, your pouts can’t get me, you have to wait and that’s final. You might cause a mess, and you don’t want to ruin the fish, do you?”

Charles grinned then dropping the sad kitten act, “Fine but it better be a good present, or else.” He warned pointing the knife at him, and Erik held up his hands, and backed away to the fridge grabbing the bag full of the ingredients for the dip as he went.

“It is, I swear.” He promised, and knew that Charles would like it, he always had in fact gone crazy over it when they were first dating, but that was a while ago… Erik just hoped Charles hadn’t changed too much in the last 8 years.

Erik had been wracking his brain for ways he could get Charles to exercise, and it came to him when he saw an ad for _Laser Play_ a few days ago. It was popular place with young cats, or any cat who just wanted to play, but it was a little more physical of an activity then he knew Charles was ready to tackle. It had an intense game play that was invented for the cat’s love of chasing prey and pouncing, and leaping from heights, and consisted of chasing lasers over elaborate sets, that were more extreme than most humans could handle. Erik had seen indoor pirate ships with sails for climbing, and a jungle set, including ropes to swing on, and the moon that featured trampolines as a feature to propel yourself from. Erik went with Charles years ago when they were first dating, but it was definitely not his thing. He didn’t like chasing lasers and risking his life, and Charles proved to be blissfully domesticated after a few years passed, so he didn’t have to worry about being dragged to Laser Play anymore. He really liked how homey they were, yet that didn’t mean that he couldn’t bring the laser fun to their home.

Without needing to ask, he knew Charles’ reaction would be to chase the laser he bought almost helplessly, because he couldn’t resist the sight of a small object zinging around. Charles was still a cat mind you, and they couldn’t own small pets because of his inclination to want to eat or kill helpless creatures, even if he would never lower himself to those standards. Erik had been told this wealth of information in the beginning of their lives together, as well as one more detail that Charles had been deathly serious about when he conveyed it, making it clear it was a deal breaker for him: if he ever brought a dog home Charles would consider it a dire insult, one of such a enormity that Erik could end up catless, and therefore loveless. Cats were touchy he had come to find, and being with a cat was a lot of giving, and giving, and especially his pampered puss.

Erik moved around their front room furniture, while Charles was still in the kitchen as he tried to make it safe for their game. He knew what Charles was going to do once he saw that red beam, and Erik was grinning like a maniac.

“Charles?” Erik called when he had everything ready, and in a matter of seconds Charles was running into the room, yet went for nonchalant when he entered looking around discreetly. Erik what he was doing when Charles really likes presents, and surprises, so he was clearly just playing it cool.

“Oh what happened to the room? Everything’s moved.” Charles turned around in a circle looking at all the furniture pushed away, and the open wall space because Erik took down all the pictures and cleared the one corner of obstacles.

“It’s for your present. Are you ready?” Erik asked, thinking there was no time like the present and Charles’ face broke into an excited grin.

He bounced up on his toes, and laced his fingers before him, and twiddling his fingers together. “I am, I am, wait why do I need to be ready? What is it, what is it?” He implored unreservedly, and Erik whipped his arm out from behind his back, and jiggled the laser pointer that was on a key chain ring.

Charles’ eyes shot wide as he sucked in a gasping breath, and his ears were turning as he licked his lips, and Erik turned the laser to the wall, and then shot the beam so it was a red dot dancing there against the pale blue paint. Charles let out a high _meow_ and scrabbled towards the wall, his tail waving behind him excitedly, as he jumped at the laser letting out an enthused growl - patting at the red light in an attempt to catch it. Erik started chuckling, and ran the laser vertically along the wall and Charles followed it frantically smacking the wall and growling in his throat, and then he shot up the beam above Charles’ head, and he starting jumping and meowing out in frustration, as he scrabbled against the wall to get it. He was hopping in his lion onesie as his tail was bouncing, and his tubby frame was simply adorable popping up and down.

Erik turned off the laser after a few more seconds, and Charles froze, and then whipped his head suddenly from side to side looking for the laser, and Erik was shaking from riffs of laughter. Charles froze and then finally jerked his head around glaring at Erik, and he let out small perturbed rowl.

“Erik, stop laughing at me, you know how I am when I’m around the lasers, and is this supposed to be mean something - are you mad at me?” He demanded as his face dropped further, and there was a hurt pout growing on his pretty lips.

“No, no kitten.” Erik reassured him, sweeping the air with his hands, and then he went to Charles taking his arms in his hands, and Charles looked down bitterly not meeting his eye. “I’m not mad at you, I’m trying to play with you, you know? You can run around get a little exercise and its fun while you do it.” Erik explained, and Charles looked up startled.

“You think I need to exercise?” He asked in a small voice and Erik vehemently shook his head. He actually didn’t think Charles needed to lose weight, just that he shouldn’t get bigger, because if he did he would be one grumpy cat. Erik could already foresee it.

“Yes, but, _but_ ,” He spluttered as Charles glowered at him, and Erik held up his hand to stall him before his big cat could tear him a new one, “only because you want to right? I saw you the other day trying on your pants… and you weren’t very happy. I just want what’s best for you that’s all… and its fun right? You like lasers.” Erik ended on this question knowing that Charles wanted more of the laser even if he didn’t want to admit it.

Suddenly without warning, Erik scribbled the laser across the ground, and then held it still for Charles, who looked down like a ravenous predator at its dinner - Erik moved the laser a few centimetres and Charles lunged at it, falling to the ground letting out a small excited growl. He shut it off after another second had passed thinking that he’d made his point, and then crouched down and pet Charles’ back as he lay there panting on the carpet in attack mode, while looking about alertly for more laser.

A mischievous grin broke over his kitten’s face, and he shifted his beautiful blue eyes around sneakily, and finally look at Erik, giving him a nod. “I guess we could play for a while… It is fun… and good for me… you’re right about that at least – oh but what about the party?” He implored worriedly, flicking is tail in indecision when they were hours away from their first arrival.

Erik leaned in kissing his cheek, and told him what he had planned earlier for after their game, knowing that Charles would want a reward for being a good cat, “It’s not until later tonight, and I was thinking after I could give you a back scratch, and some kitty TLC.” Erik drawl suggestively, and Charles gaze took on a sultry quality as he licked his lips, and reached up running his soft palm over Erik’s cheek.

“I think I can do that, I won’t turn down a back scratch, and some TLC. I’ll give you some human TLC.” Charles purred, and pressed up kissing his lips sweetly, and nuzzled against his mouth as his lips then made the trip over his cheeks, and Erik was happy Charles wasn’t mad at him, but he was pretty sure after being with his cat this long that he knew what he would find acceptable… Although sometimes he doesn’t always get it right, thankfully this wasn’t one of those times.  

“Oh, now this is getting interesting.” Erik grumbled carnally, instantly knowing what some human TLC entailed and he planted Charles with another kiss, and then pulled away taking Charles’ hand to pull him up – but he didn’t need help that was clear when he pounced into the air, and landed in attach mode with his fingers crooked. He swayed from toe to toe, with that killer cat instinct blazing in his eyes, and his ears were turning as though he was listening for prey.

“I’m ready – I’m gonna work my tail off getting that beam, and then you can work my tail off after.” Charles shot at him through a sexy grin, flicking his tail, and Erik bit his lips, getting excited thinking about finally getting a piece of his naughty cat, feeling the week without sex wearing on him.

“Oh is that a challenge, I’ll take you up on that, but first -- ” Erik pressed the button on the laser, and the beams hit the wall, and Charles took off with a _rowl_ , scrabbling along the wall, but Erik had more in store then wall play.

He moved the beam across the wall, and then down across the carpet, and Charles hustled after with blazing possessed eyes, growling deep in his throat, and this was the one part of going to Laser Play years ago with Charles that he had enjoyed: seeing how primal his cat could be. Erik trailed the beam up onto the wall again, and Charles chased after it down the hallway towards the end where a ball hung that Erik had put there. Charles was shorter then him, so he placed it high enough that he knew Charles would have to jump to get it, giving him a small challenge that he knew his kitten wouldn’t hurt himself attempting.

Dancing the red beam around the ball, Charles leaped for the tease and was frantically scrabbling for it, swatting the air with both hands as Erik chuckled in gusts at how adorable, and enduring Charles was to watch. He was curiously turned on as well, as he watched his big cat hop up and down letting out growls, as his tail bounced in the air with every pounce, and Erik wondered suddenly if Charles would do this naked, and then shook his head knowing he would probably not like that idea… but it was still an inspiring one. He got his mind somewhat out of the gutter, and ran the light off the ball, and then down the wall knowing he had to let Charles get the light, or his playfulness would to anger, and he didn’t want to be on the receiving of that kind of kitty cat.

Charles attacked the wall trying to catch the light, and was scrabbling at it, and then cupped his hand against the light trying to catch it in his palm, as his tail wagged like a furry metronome. Erik moved the beam away, and a puffing Charles chased after it, and he brought it to their large and cushion covered cover couch, and Charles flew onto it with a full out roar, as the pillows went flying. Erik shut off the beam off there wanting to give Charles a break, because he wanted him to have enough energy for after, when Erik was going to work him out in his favorite way... It took Charles a moment to catch up, as he looked around the cushion in frantic jerks of his head, and then after a moment looked over at Erik, and collapsed on the couch laughing.

“You wanna go again? You should maybe change so you don’t get too hot” He suggested, seeing how much Charles was panting. He wiped his forehead nodding, and started to unzip his onesie.

“Mrah, I wanna go again - I like the ball, and get me some water will you.” He ordered sweetly through a pant, as he was peeling off the burn orange onesie, and Erik found himself gawking at his husband as he uncovered his big soft body… His chubby white chest with his pink nipples, and his tubby stomach covered in planes of soft white fur. Erik started walking towards the kitchen after mumbling yes, and watched Charles as he kept going with his unintended striptease, pulling the onesie down his hips, and uncovering his tight blue and white striped briefs, and finally let the onesie drop so it was in a pool at his pink, and sparsely furred white feet.

He scratched his stomach sprawling his silky soft thighs open, letting out a small satisfied meow, and Erik was at the edge of the door to the kitchen leering hungrily at his husband, who looked up, and then grinned bashfully when he saw Erik looking.

“What? Aren’t you getting my water?” He asked coyly knowing what Erik was doing, and in response he gave Charles an appreciative leer, hissing in a breath as he looked over all that cat to love.

“I’m going, you just get ready, kitten.” Erik breathed holding his husbands eyes with heat, and Charles batted his lashes grinning seductively, and trailed a finger down from the spot he was scratching, past his navel, and stopping at his underwear where he started teasing his finger between the band, and his fur.

Erik quickly got water, and came back to see Charles doing stretches, and he sucked in an ardent breath, gawking at the view of Charles bent over, with his round cheeks in the air, and his tail swished around behind him enticingly. Erik slowly walked up to him, knowing Charles was doing this to tease him, and when he got in groping distance, he reached out and caressed that furry white bum covered in cotton. Charles pushed into his hand, and stood up looking over his shoulder seductively, leaning back against Erik’s chest, and then lopped his arm around his neck to captured Erik’s lips in a hot kiss. Charles ground his bum into his hand and his groin, causing his cock to swell and come to life startling fast - and in the same moment he felt soft fur on his face, and he knew Charles was teasing his cheek with his tail. His passion was growing, and urging him to the bedroom as he reached his other between them to massage around the base of Charles’ tail. He poked his fingers through the hemmed cotton hole for cat’s tails, knowing how much Charles liked his tail teased erotically when they were getting in the heady flow that led to their eventual love making.

They kissed wetly, flicking tongues, as Charles kept gyrating his hips against his groin, and Erik got a lap dance from his scrumptious kitty that got his cock stirring the rest of the way from his already aroused state. His interest had reared up when Charles was peeling his clothes off, and Erik wanted more, all of Charles, and to put down this glass of water.

He broke the kiss, and husked urging Charles to turn, “Do you wanna keep playing, or do you want to really play?”

Charles turned, and took the cup from his hand, and drained it, letting out a gasp with a flushed face, and Erik got a chance to wrap up his delicious cat in his arms. Dragging his hands down Charles back, he slid his hands those tight blue underwear, and groped his behind, around his tale and Charles eyes darkened in passion, as his mouth was wet from his drink.

“I know I should play more, but you got me all frisky, and I think I’d like my back scratched now, you promised.” Charles breathed, and leaned in to nip Erik’s lips, and he gasped as his cock swelled in excitement.

“Hmm, I think I can do that and more. Seeing you run around has got me all frisky too, you just look so good working out kitten.” Erik husked, as Charles squirmed against him erotically, and caught is mouth in a smutty kiss that promised of more. Erik started to back them up in the direction of their bedroom then, which proved difficult when Charles was hungrily biting into his mouth, like he had missed getting frisky just as much as Erik.

They finally broke apart and Charles put the cup down on the nearest side table, and then pulled Erik to the bedroom, who gladly went.

Once they were in the room, Erik unbuttoned his shirt as Charles stood in front of the bed and started sliding off his underwear, with his back turned to Erik of course, just to tease him further. His tail popped out of hole in his briefs, and he looked back over his shoulder winking at Erik, and then strut to the bed stretching out with a meow of content.

Purring touched Erik’s ears, as Charles squirmed against the sheets, and he gaped at the alluring sight of Charles as he reached back to play with his tail, trialing his fingers over the fluffy fur, which he knew got Erik hot over… He had a thing for his kitty’s tail, and loved touching, and feeling it over his skin as they made love. He couldn’t wait to feel the rest of Charles, and needed it after being denied his sweet kitty for so long.

Charles looked over with shoulder with a come-hither gaze, and then breathed provocatively, “Come on baby, mmm…”  

Erik pulled his shirt off, stripping off his undershirt, and kicked off his pants swiftly so he was standing in nothing but his white boxer briefs, and then gave Charles an appreciative leer. Stalking over to Charles, he squeezed himself in his briefs, and savoured the sight of his large and furry frame. Sure Charles had more padding nowadays, but it didn’t seem to matter when he still got hard and riled up just from seeing Charles being all sexy - Parading around with all that white fur, and attitude, and Erik didn’t know if it was because he’s a cat, but Charles had always just oozed sexuality, or Erik had always felt at least and that’s all that mattered.

“Coming kitty.” He grumbled and stopped at the end of the bed, and then crawled onto it, and prowled over to Charles. Erik settled so he was straddling Charles’ legs with his tail in his face, and then his kitten moved his arms above his head so he was stretched out completely, and showing off his full behind. Aching his back, he popped his bum up, and that pretty tail moved then and was teasing over Erik’s face, and then trailed down over his chest as Charles’ purrs increased. Shuddering slightly from the plush feeling of his fur, he grinned and appreciated the view as he groped and pet over Charles’ furry cheeks with both his hands, but Erik would deal with his plump ass later… right now he had to follow through on his promise.   

Leaning forward, he nipped that vexing tail, and then he started to scratch at the base as Charles squirmed on the bed. He pushed his bum at Erik again, but his touch was light and massaging, and then he started to move over Charles’ fur, and saw when his kitten’s pleasure took over from his scratching as his hips settled, and his ears started to droop. Erik knew the signs of a delighted kitty, as the sound of rumbling heightened like an adorable chainsaw, and Charles started kneading the blanket absently with his short pricks of nails, which were usually concealed in the white fur of his fingertips. It just looked like it felt so good, like Charles was too caught up in the scratching for him to stay quarantined, and Erik loved the sight.   

Scratching higher, Erik start in sections working his way up Charles’ back, running his blunt nails through his kitten soft white fur, and he found himself falling into an erotic trance as he scratched over his husbands body. He was utterly hopeless when it came to Charles, and Erik could admit one of the draws to his husband was his fur, and the chance to touch all he wanted.

There might be a reason that’s more predictable then he is willing to admit, for his infatuation with Charles. Erik might have had a cat for a friend when he was younger, Sarah… she was a calico, and was his childhood fixation. He wished they’d always be together forever, though of course that didn’t happen as he grew older than the age of 10, and she moved away. That thought had actually got lost over the years, but surfaced a little after he set his eyes on Charles and he felt all the yearning of his younger self to have his own cat return… So he went ahead and sealed their fate, and had never regret the decision.

He was dumb to the moment, as his cock throbbed as he scratched over Charles, feeling the silken strands of his fur caressing his skin, and the squishy flesh underneath that made for an illustrious sensation. Charles’ contented rumbles hadn’t faltered in strength, and filled him with a reverent affection as he pampered his kitten, and he loved when Charles purred like this: his pleased rumbles only broken by his breath, as he sucked in air to gust out his purrs in a deeper show of contentment. And then this moment got even more perfect when Charles’ tail trailed over his cheek, brushing there sensuously, after he snaked it around Erik’s shoulders like a boa, and he nuzzled his tail, feeling affection suffuse his body. He stared mesmerized for a moment, looking just above Charles’ cheeks where the fat base of his tail rose from, and Erik really had no complaints about his position as he scratched up Charles’ back.

Erik might have stopped by now when he was this horny, but he wanted Charles to know how cherished he is after the week they’ve had.  Running his nails in circles, he moved up to Charles’ shoulders, and starts to massage, and scratch, running up his blades, and up his neck where he racks his nail over the fur covered muscle. Charles lets out a moan of pleasure, meowing in his throat, and sounding drugged and Erik savoured this moment.

Grinning dreamily, Erik gazed at his soft white kitten ears, thinking how he turned into a puddle of goo in his hands where ever he pampered him: may it be on the couch, or in bed, he was Erik’s for the taking.

Taking the time to massage Charles’ shoulders and neck thoroughly, knowing how much he likes it, Erik runs his hands into Charles’ black hair, the only fur on his body that isn’t white. He’s always amazed by this anomaly, and thinks it makes Charles even more beautiful...

As he scratched and massaged, Charles’ tail uncoiled from his neck and began to play over his chest again, and Erik’s skin was shivering with pleasure, and his thoughts were beginning to turn more carnal by the moment, and so he began to slow his treatment of Charles, not knowing how much more he could take. Lightly massaging and stroking Charles, he ran his hands all over his fur who was lying limply and rumbling along his pleasure, and Erik bent down kissed between his shoulders, and then lied down next to Charles. “Hey, get on me kitten.” Erik cooed, shaking Charles’ shoulder and his head popped up as he licked his lips, and squinted at Erik through blurry eyes.

Charles only meowed deep in his throat, and then was rolling over, as Erik squirmed to the middle of bed and waited for his kitten blanket. Charles rolled back over, and then flopped over his body, and Erik was crushed under the full weight of his husband. He dug his fingers into his fur, sighing in pleasure at his position, which was perfect.

“Oh you feel so good.” He breathed, as he trailed his fingers through fur to scratched Charles’ tail teasingly, which got Charles lazily squirming against him, and swaying his tail the air behind him. Nuzzling Erik’s chest, while purring, Charles kissed him sweetly and Erik moved his free hand to Charles’ head, and let his eyes fall close as he savoured the sensations of silk dragging over his whole body. He missed this, missed more than spooning, and Charles clearly felt the same way as he felt his erection digging into his own where it was trapped in his underwear. After a moment that delicious heat was dragging up his stomach as Charles moved, and then covered Erik’s mouth in a kiss. A slow and lazy tangling their tongues began, as an erotic dance started in their hips, as they languidly kissed, and ground against each other in a slow rhythm that was all them. They chose to have slow tantric sex (in the extent they could handle) over the heated fucking of their younger selves… but that was the difference when you were married and knew your lovers hot spots, you could draw out the enviable, and lose yourself in love making.

Charles sunk his hand in Erik’s hair, and stroked him tenderly, as they continued their slow grind of hips, and drugged kisses that felt as sweet and heavy as molasses - dripping with lust as they flicked, and slicked wet tongue, as Charles let out the absent purr’s and carded his own fingers through Erik’s hair.

Erik reached past Charles’ tail, wanting get acquainted with his lover again, and he started to tease his finger between Charles’ chubby and lightly furred cheeks, that were a lot more of handful then they once had been, but somehow having more to squeeze set his pulse jumping. He let go of Charles’ head and brought his other hand down, massaging his cheeks apart slowly while grinding their cocks together, using Charles’ ass for leverage as he felt his kittens’ engorged pleasure kissing him through his boxers in a moist drag - and he knew that meant, that Charles was going to be mewing out his pleasure soon. Everything had been pretty hot so far, and it didn’t take a lot to get his kitten howling, and he couldn’t wait.

Erik intended to make love to Charles, but first he needed to give Charles more TLC, and end their heated kissing to do that. His kitten was usually bottom out of choice, and Erik had thought that it was out of the desire to be pampered by him in all aspect of their lives, and he wouldn’t argue with him on that decision, though Erik usually gave into Charles’ desires anyway. He pulled his tongue away, and nipped over Charles’ lips as he let out contented murmurs, and with one last wet kiss Erik finally parted to grumble, “I’ll get you ready kitten hmm.” While squeezing Charles’ cheeks. 

Nodding in agreement, Charles licked his lips, while gazing down at Erik with dark excited eyes. “Yes please baby, can’t wait to feel you.” His tone was thick with his passion, and Erik reached over to their side table and pulled out the lube, as he felt Charles tugging down his boxers, and then finally giving up. A soft hand reached in to take out his wet and aching cock, and Erik’s eyes hooded just from that touch alone, but when Charles squeezed and tugged him firmly, he felt pleasure shaking through his legs deliciously and he knew this was going to become a difficult distraction to overcome. After a few more toe curling tugs, Charles’ strokes became gentle which was better for Erik’s stamina, but it didn’t last long enough when Charles shifted off him so he was lying flat on his back, with his mast flying high in the air.

“Take these off.” He husked, and Erik squirmed out of his boxers as Charles ran his soft palm down his thigh, feeling him all over as he let out those small contented feline murmurs. Erik kicked off his briefs, dropping the lube on the bed and then reached between Charles’ legs and grabbed his pale prick that hard and already leaking. The skin was pebbled, but as smoothed the rest of his kitten’s fur and more sensitive then Erik had ever imagined.

He’d noticed right away when he first went to bed with Charles that he had to be very gentle with his dick. He was the first cat he had ever been with, and he really didn’t know what to expect… so Erik might have looked up some details about cat’s… watched some porn, and couldn’t wait to get Charles to bed and finally have some pussy, yet there had been still so much to learn.

Erik lightly stroked Charles, and his hand tightened on Erik’s dick, and he hissed as Charles let out a small moan in his throat, and Erik thought, _yes_ … because this was one of the perks of being with a cat: Charles was so loud, letting out of those meows and growls of pleasure, that Erik needed to hear, feeling addicted to making love with Charles.

Erik rolled on his side so they both could pleasure each other, and they started to kiss again as they squeezed and pulled skin, Erik’s touch even more light and teasing then Charles’. He wrapped his legs around Charles, rubbing against him, as Charles was sucking on his tongue gently and caressing his back, caressing his body all over like he was hungry for Erik’s skin as much as he was hungry for Charles’ fur.

He let go of Charles’ cock, and moved his hand to lightly furred balls, stroking the velvety soft flesh - he rolled and teased his sack as they kissed slowly, stroking each other, and making love, and Erik missed Charles so much as was starting to get caught up in the sensations’ when he wanted to be in him. It was like each moment was more arousing then the next.

Letting go of his flesh, he picked up the lube that was behind his knee and Charles broke their kiss, and then was moving down his chin, sucking kiss’ down his neck, and then across his chest as Erik dug his fingers into Charles thick hair. He started to rub those soft ears as Charles licked, and nipped his nipples, and Erik dropped onto his back and Charles went sprawling over him, and Erik let out a groan of pleasure. He was worrying his nipples, suckling him, and it was causing sparks from his sensitive flesh to all pool in his groin, and he bit his lip, as the pleasure swarmed.

Erik trailed his fingers from Charles hair to his furred back, and he dragged his finger through the thick fur gasping as his cock was throbbing - Charles brushed his cheeks over his nipples, and it was wet and silky and he closed his eyes it felt so erotic as he felt the nerves burning with sensation from the light teasing of fur. He grasped Charles’ back, as his kitten thrust against his leg and let out a _rowl_ against his skin, and then started wagging his bum in the air from his excitement. That soft mouth moved to his next nipple and he watched as Charles’ full behind was humping into the air, as his tail flicked with his movement, and that got him even hotter as he gazed over the enticing sight. Charles continued bath, and suckled his nipples, and Erik pulled his hand away to put lube on his fingers, wanting to be inside that lurid sight. He dropped the bottle, and reached out with his clean hand to catch Charles’ tale at the base, and tug on him, which caused Charles to let out a breathless _rowl_ in his throat, that had teeth grazing his flesh from Charles’ sharp eye teeth, and he jerked gasping.

“Get your tail over here.” Erik rasped, and Charles wiggled over so Erik could reach his cheeks as his tail flicked over, and skinned over his lips, and he nipped at that fluffy extension of his sexy kitten as Charles looked up at him with large blue, and hooded eyes.

Pulling his cheek to the side, Erik teased between his crease, and felt the fur turn to smooth flesh, and Erik licked his lips as he ran his finger over small pucker, as Charles looped his tails around Erik’s neck again, so he had his sexy cat licking shocks of pleasure over his chests, as that tail was running over his neck sensually. Erik was massaging Charles’ crease and teasing his finger into the tight pucker, and he wanted get Charles on his back so he could get between his thighs and get this show on the road. He dragged his hand over Charles back, and into his hair, and dug his fingers in pulling on his hair gently.

“Get on your back…” Erik breathed, and Charles pulled away sucking on the nipple for one last suck - lapping over his sparking nerves gently, and then when his kitten blew over his skin his whole body shook from the exquisite pleasure of the action. “Damn Charles.” He murmured as his cock was ticking with his heartbeat - the blood rushing there and making him even more desperate to get inside his kitten.  

“Alright baby.” Charles husked smoldering at him like the sexy pussy cat he was in bed, and all the time in Erik’s opinion. He flopped on his back, as Erik looked over his body - his white furry form, gorgeously spread out for him, and Charles wrapped his one arm around the pillow his head was on, and let the other trail over his chest teasing one of his nipples… There was no one this beautiful and sexy all wrapped up in such a perfect package, Erik decided as he gave his husband an appreciative leer. He got down between Charles legs, placing his hands on furry thighs and spread them slowly apart, as Charles’ tail flicked over his chest, and down to his aching cock, to run over him in a tease -

“Look at you...” Erik grumbled, and leaned down, and licked over the crown of Charles’ pink ribbed cock, and his cat let out a rowl in his throat and squirmed against the bed, as his tail flicked frantically against his drooling flesh… _Damn_ at times like this, Erik still couldn’t believe his luck that Charles agreed to spend the rest of his life with him. He’d say a silent thanks to whatever chance of fate brought them together, but when Erik was in such a position, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but explode his luck.

Lapping gently, Erik licked over Charles’ prick like it was melting popsicle, as fluid beaded on the bright pink tip, and then begin to run down the small pale pink nubs – he chased it with tongue, and cleaned it up as Charles’ fingers landed firmly in his hair, tugging on his strands as Charles sounded like he was getting close already, his breathing was becoming laboured. As a cat, Charles’ stamina was very short, yet he had two or three orgasm’s to Erik’s one, and could achieve his climax surprisingly fast with the right motivation.

Gentling his mouth, he licked over Charles’ cock, knowing he was going to come soon and if the fluid running over his tongue wasn’t sign enough, the sounds Charles was beginning to make was a sure indicator - Erik loved hearing his pleasure, and he took his weeping tip between his lips and suckled him gently, as Charles’ flavour saturated his mouth with a delicious squirt of precum.

A desperate rowl left Charles, and he began groaning out his guttural meows as Erik sucked on the plump flared head of his cock, teasing his glands with his tongue as the hot suction of his mouth worked him over, and Charles other hand landed on his shoulder where he started to scratch over his skin in quick scrabbles of his short nails, as his tail was quivering and shaking against Erik’s chest.

“Mmmrowl so close.” Charles mewled, and Erik started to bob on his cock sucking on him with the strength he would a human - that he remembered at least… it had been so many years.

“Mrowl, rowl, rowl!” Charles keened, and then Erik felt his release squirt out his petal soft, and burning tip, over his tongue, and he swallowed down the mouthful of cream as Charles collapsed against the bed, panting out in exhaustion as his fingers loosened in Erik’s hair.

Erik pulled off Charles, and started to kiss across his hip tenderly, and felt a rush from bringing him to orgasm, even if it wasn’t that hard. It made for a quick fuck if Charles was making love to him, but they only crossed that bridge when Charles went into heat, and then he had one big feisty tom cat on his hands strutting around the apartment, and jumping him when the mood struck. Erik by this point in their relationship just let Charles do what he wanted with him, but when they first moved in together it had been a new experience dealing with a feisty Charles who didn’t seem care if Erik was in the mood, or had the time to be fucked for an hour straight by his big horny pussy cat wanted to make love to him relentlessly. Erik actually looked forward to Charles’ heat now, and couldn’t wait to get serviced he reflected, knowing spring was coming.

Kissing his way over Charles’ thigh, Erik paused and reached up grabbing the pillow that was wedged under either his or Charles’ - that was used for this purpose alone, and cleaned after obviously. Charles’ pillows were the closest, and he lifted up Charles’ bum, cradling his tail, and slid it under his behind so Erik had better access to his tight hole.

Pulling apart Charles’ cheek, Erik began to probe and tease his opening, and leaned forward to kiss his sparsely furred crease, where it was more like white peach fuzz then his normal thick furred self. Licking over his skin, he savoured the flavour of Charles that came out when they made love: that musky sweet flavour, and scent of an excited cat that imbibed his senses, and he inhaled the tempting odor feeling like he was hooked on the smell of his big hot cat. Charles always smelt a little musky from the oils that coated his fur, though it was never a smell he could ever call unpleasant when it smelt like comfort, and home to him. When they made love Charles’ smell intensified because he was marking Erik he knew, and their bed and everything he touched – He’s very territorial as a cat, which Erik had come to learn after seeing how Charles acts with strange cats around him, and still to this day, Moira as the most recent example. But Erik was sure he must smell like cat all the time when Charles was regularly hugging and rubbing his glands all over him, and so the only people who didn’t know he was married to a cat, where humans who pointed out the smell on him, but he couldn’t remember the last time anyone had done that; everyone just knew Charles was his husband.

Erik slid his finger into Charles, and licked deeper into his creased, nuzzling and kissing the vulnerable skin that was naked around his hole, which Erik found to be beyond erotic. He buried his finger in all the way as Charles’ body was loose enough to accept that filling him up, and then he rubbed over the plush walls that were crushing his intrusion sighing at the erotic sensation. With a soft murmur, Charles came to life then, and then reached down to caress Erik’s hair, and urge him on.

“Add another… I want you Eary, mmmeow.” He mumbled sounded fucked out from one orgasm, but Charles was a glutton for pleasure and would let Erik do whatever he wanted after he came.

“I will, need you kitten.” Erik breathed amorously, and grabbed the lube pulling his finger out of Charles, and re-coated his two prominent fingers, and then slowly, pushed them back inside as he pet Charles’ furry sack teasingly. He looked up to see an enticing Charles licking his lips and gazing over him with dark hooded eyes, which weren’t shadowed in the least when the muted sun was shining through their open Venetian blinds.   

He held that hot gaze, as he pushed against the resisting ring in a slow fuck of his fingers, and slid them both inside Charles, where he started scissor him open as Charles let out a small moan, and his eyes fluttered closed. Erik was fine with because he bent down to lick over the exposed flesh of his hole, needing to taste, and teased his tongue down towards his fingers, licking around Charles’ rim as he felt Charles’ tail come back to life.

He was resting on one knee between Charles’ legs, and there was room enough for his tail to tease over his leaking rod and he startled at the touch, so caught up in kissing, and licking over Charles’ skin - He was steel hard wanting to be inside his luscious kitty, and he looked up smoldering at Charles who had his lip snagged with eye teeth, peeking out of his cherry red lips, and Erik felt a passion for his husband flame through him, loving his feline prowess… His sharp teeth, and his tail, and those soft white ears poking out of his black hair.

Charles’ tail was still teasing him, and he shuddered as Charles moved down to brush over his tight sack, and he didn’t know why, but that light teasing fur on his straining skin was almost enough to make him cum as pleasure shook through his legs, “That’s enough.” Erik growled, pulling out his fingers, and Charles’ kitten blue eyes opened, looking blown, as his pupils were almost black from passion - Erik moved forward and grabbed Charles’ furry thighs, and pressed them wide so he was exposed for him, and looked him over with desire. He could see the pink patches of his sex surrounded by his white fur, his firming cock that was coming back to life, and then his tight glistening pucker, and Erik pressed forward aiming up his bulbous crown with Charles’ small hole.

“ _Murresss_.” Charles whimpered, caught up in his kitty pleasure and plain, of meows, and whimpers, as Erik as pushed into his love. Charles’ short nails pricked into the skin of his back, and his tail was fluttering against Erik’s stomach, and he had to grit his teeth from the initial tight crush. He knew he was big enough that Charles would feel the intrusion skewering his behind, so he reached down wanting to distract Charles from his cock intrusion, as he brushed over Charles’ pink nipples, rubbing, and squeezing his tiny nubs, and cupping the tubby tit as Charles started to meow huskily in his throat - He watched Erik looking effected yet gritting his teeth as well, as Erik kept pushing into that burning clinging glove of his husbands body, and he loved it, and knew that Charles loved when he was inside him.

He soon was in his kitten up to his balls, and felt his fur teasing his skin where they touched, and he sucked in a shuddering breath as Charles’ tail looped around his waist, and brushed over Erik’s back, trailing along with his hands on his skin as he caressed him. One of his soft hands slid up to Erik’s hair, and he tightened his hold to pull him down for a wet and smoldering kiss, and he went powerlessly as pleasure throbbed through him.

Erik started to thrust slowly into Charles as they rocked together, and drank down one another like a long denied delicacy that their content hinged on. He was petting Charles’ shoulder, and moved his hand to cradle Charles’ head as he rested over him, and Charles wrapped his thighs around he is waist so Erik could crush him into the bed, as they kissed and made love.

Erik started a sensual grin, thrusting into husbands clinging hole at a languid pace, as they danced tongue erotically, following the steps from the last 8 years of marriage… he worshiped Charles’ body silently, and knew deep in his bones he couldn’t imagine a more erotic, and fulfilling partner. Charles was the one whom Erik wanted to spend his life with… and it had hurt him to part with his kitten - may it be for work, or to his own apartment in the first few months. He’d lie in bed feeling Charles against his naked body like a ghost that was haunting him, and try to tell himself that he shouldn’t be this certain already about having Charles indefinitely, when they hadn’t even known each other for that long.

Charles started to suck, and flick his tongue, taking over their kiss and then jerked his bum back on his cock forcefully, causing him to groan as pleasure seared over his turgid flesh, buried in that ass. Erik worked his arms under Charles, so he was holding him firmly against his chest, feeling just how much of an armful Charles was, and that actually made him even more excited, and he picked up the pace slamming into Charles as he let out a high _rowl_ in his throat. Erik kept up that pace, plunging up into his chubby kitten, and loving all of Charles that he was gifted with when the sensation of his cock being massaged by that velvety pussy was exquisite, along with his big tom cat’s meows of pleasure filling the room. He couldn’t complain, and couldn’t imagine when he had so much to be thankful for.   

Erik pulled his mouth away, and started to turn, and without discussion, they switched positions so Erik was lying on his back, and Charles straddled his hips, as his tail flicked up behind him and he looked down at Erik with hungry eyes. He reached out trailing a hand over Erik’s chest, as he reached back with his other hand to position his cock over his hole, and Erik caught Charles’ furry squishy hips, and watched avidly, feeling the temperature spike in the room.

“Argg,” Erik grit through his teeth, looking at Charles as he bit his lips in pleasure, as his eyes slit, and he sunk down Erik’s hard pole, and he rasped ardently, “Oh kitten… so sexy, yeah get me all in there...” needing his husband to know how much he drove him crazy. He saw the pleasure on Charles mouth as he smiled, yet a rowl left his throat as he bottomed out, and rolled his head back from the skewering of his cock, puffing out breaths.

“So big baby, so hard I’ve wanted you all week.” Charles told him in growl, sounding like a wild cat, yet he was always as gentle as the big kitty he truly was. Such a soft touch, who Erik adored.

Lifting up, Erik was rapt to the sight of Charles pulling off him, and then when he sunk down a small growl left Charles as he leaned forward taking Erik’s wrist, and pinning them against the pillows above his head. “You’re my slave human mmmreowl, I’ll take what I want from you… and maybe you can cum if I think you’re worthy.” He was told in a moan, as Charles pulled off his cock, and began to ride him in crushing, cock stripping bounces that had Erik gritting his teeth in pleasure.

“You, you have to let me cum, kitty.” Erik relented in a moan of breath playing along, and Charles shook his head, as his hair fanned in the air, and then he leaned down, and they were kissing frantically in hot bites, as Charles kept riding him, pushing up with his white furred thighs. Erik met him as he bottomed out, stabbing his hips up to make it even better – while feeling that furry and full rump smothering his groin – And he knew though he could over power Charles and take what he wanted, but where was the fun in that when he was a slave to his kitten…

Charles moved away from his mouth then and was dragging his teeth down Erik’s neck and started to suck and nip his skin, and he was so sensitive on his neck, the sensations were shooting to his cock that was getting a good fuck as Charles was quickly jerking his bum up and down, stripping his cock as his tail swooped behind him. Small growls were coming from Charles as he nibbled him, and they send Erik’s nerves on edge adding to his spiraling pleasure as he imagined he was really helpless to this big powerful cat who was using him for pleasure - Erik gasped, “ _Oh master_.” brokenly as Charles moved onto the other side of his neck, and scraped, and sucked on his skin, and he realized Charles was leaving marks - yet it was the weekend, and by Monday he shouldn’t look _too_ unprofessional.

Pretty ears were right in his line of site, and he tried to lick out and taste them without disrupting Charles’ efforts, but all of pleasure was pooling in his ball, zinging through his nipples from his neck somehow, and he slammed up into Charles causing him to lose his hold on his wrists - Erik settled his hips, as Charles moved back into place, giving him a mock glower.

“Bad slave, no release for you.” He chided through a teasing, and delicious grin, and Erik shook his head in apparent fear.

“No! Don’t deny me Master, let me cum.” He gasped, and Charles started to ride him quickly, causing Erik to tip his head back in pleasure as small growls came from his master above him. Charles rode him hard then, crushing him into the bed, and he could hear nothing but Charles’ passionate sounds, and he knew that his kitty was likely close, so sensitive to everything sexual, inside and out.

He looked up at Charles who had his head lulled to the side, as his eyes were closed as he appeared weak, craned over Erik and riding him, and he grunted wanting to give his kitten what he wanted, “Give me a kiss?” He asked and Charles was leaning down, looking into his eyes with that wanton passion, and Erik caught his lips, sliding their tongues together ardently. He started to feast on Charles’ mouth like he was desperate for his husbands kisses, and then began a brutal pace, snapping his hips _hard_ into Charles who let out a depraved _Mrowl_ of pleasure. Panting over his husband’s tongue, his hips movement was relentless while Charles was still trying to hold him against the bed, but he knew that would end soon, and a second later Charles lost his grasped on his wrists, and slummed against his chest as he rested there just taking his fucking like a good kitten.

Grabbing handfuls of Charles’ padded fur, Erik snapped his hips quicker, fucking into Charles who wailed out, sounding like a brutalized pussy cat, who couldn’t take the pleasure - he felt Charles’ body quivering against him, and then the tongue was leaving his mouth as Charles _mmmerowed_ out in desperation. Erik felt his cum splatter all over his stomach as Charles collapsed against him like a limp kitten all worn out, gasping into his neck, and letting out fits of purrs like he didn’t have the energy, yet couldn’t help himself... Though this wasn’t it for them, his cock was still rock hard and ready to blow, just needing a little more attention from Charles’ wet pussy.

Erik pet Charles for a moment, just loving him, and touched his ear affectionately, running his fingertips over there petal soft peaks, until they started to flick from too much attention. Erik knew to not touch them too much, because they were sensitive and not in a good way like the rest of Charles’ erogenous zones.

Erik had popped out of Charles when he fell forward, and he gently moved out from under Charles who let out a small mewlish whine of displeasure, and Erik whispered kissing his cheek. “It’s my turn.”

This was normal for them, when Charles was physically taken out by his ejaculations and had on more than one instance throughout the years fallen asleep on Erik. Erik would finish off, fucking his snoring kitty and trying not laugh, or feel like a pervert as he got _his turn_ , as he started calling it.

Charles was lain out on the bed with his thighs spread, and his tail flat against the sheets and his face buried in his arms, and Erik knelt behind him and swatted his bum causing Charles to meow mutely into the sheets. He turned his head giving Erik a lazy grin, “ _Mmmeow turn_ …” He murmured adorably, and then was squirming and tucked his knees under his stomach, popping his behind in the air, as he watched Erik with a fucked out grin.

“Oh yeah my turn.” He grumbled and shuffled forward on his knees without pretense taking Charles’ hips in his hand, holding on for the hard fuck he was going to give his kitten, well more take for himself.

Charles languidly trailed his tail around his neck, and teased his cheek as he thrust into his kitty, and Erik nipped his tail as Charles’ eyes shot wide for a moment, only to settle back into that relaxed sated gaze, as he grinned at Erik. Though as he started to fuck with all his effort, feeling his orgasm so close, Charles’ mouth dropped open, and his eyes closed as he began to let out almost silent moans, and Erik grit his teeth as he snapped his hips, fucking Charles for the finish. His cock was throbbing and drooling inside of all that plush squeezing, and tugging flesh, that threatened to strip the cum right out of him, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the explosion building in his ball - That tail trailed over his lips, and he groaned battering his hips into Charles as the cum was pulled right out of him it felt, and he slid out and slammed back in as he barked out a groan and saw lights dancing across his eyelids. His entire body felt like it was emptying its energy into Charles, as ecstasy was coiling, and tearing from his balls, and cock - over his body and mind and he collapsed in one massive heap of bliss, finally getting his after a week apart from his special kitten, and it was perfect.   

Erik was in the clouds, or the trees he thought floating there with his cat, and kissed over Charles’ back with the rest of his energy, nuzzling into his fur, and inhaling the scent of home while lying on his big tubby pussy cat, who he wouldn’t trade for the world... or a thousand skinny cats.

=^^= =^^=

Erik didn’t know how long he slept, but was woken up by a damp tail teasing his bum, and he jerked awake feeling a crick in his neck, and realised he was sleeping face down into his Charles scented sheets.

Charles was standing, and smiling at him from the side of bed, and rubbing himself down with a sheet towel clearly fresh from the shower, and he gravelled out feeling like his bones were led, yet comfortable and relaxed led, which was the difference. “What time is it?”

“It’s three, plenty of time Hun. Get up and take a shower, I took my bath.” Charles told him, and felt disappointed that he missed the show, but figured it was best they bathed apart when they didn’t have more than a few hours to kill before everyone showed up.

Bathing, or showering with Charles was an investment of time, with all the fur he had to deal with, but Erik took pleasure in washing him. Charles would spend the next hour grooming his fur anyway, so Erik was left at a loose end. He got right testy if he didn’t get the chance to tend to his grooming, and Erik sympathized when he looked like a big furry mess, with mats over his back, and a perturbed scowl that followed him until he got to brush, and treat his hair with cat oils that Erik never touched obviously.

Erik hesitated though, and reached out his arm, and crooked his finger for Charles to come closer. “Come here kitten.” Erik breathed, and Charles started to bend with a grin on his pink lips, and Erik pushed up from the bed, and touched Charles’ cheek reverently, and then gave him a gentle kiss and then pulled away to tell his husband, “I love you.”

Charles gave him another peck, and gusted out, “I love you too Eary.” And he thought this couldn’t get any more perfect. He rested his face against the bed, and thought that he might nap a little longer, but felt a hot pinching pain on his ass, and yelped looking up to see Charles grinning evilly at him, as he swatted his behind again with his claws out, and Erik yelled not knowing what was going on -

“What the hell Charles! What was that for?” He demanded, and Charles started to chuckled, and flicked his face with his tail as he walked past him towards his grooming bench.

“That’s for calling me fat!” He was informed, and fire burned through Erik’s face. He thought he got away with too much today… of course Charles would do this…

His idea of the laser was great, but possibly insulting, and he knew everything was too good to be true when Charles went along with playing _that_ naturally. With Charles he had to watch himself, because he would get his revenge if he was mad at Erik, and in a way he usually never expected.

“Ah damn.” He groaned into the bed, feeling his ass sting, and Charles laughed at him from his grooming vanity.

“You’re forgiven.” Charles called, and he looked up again giving Charles an imploring pout.

“Thank you kitten.” He gusted, and Charles waved him off with his brush in his hand that he started to pour his fur oil onto.              

“It was a good idea, and I love you for caring, so that’s all that counts my thoughtful human. And I’d like to play again so I can’t stay mad at you, I _guess_. It was really fun.” He said grinning over his shoulder, and there was affection in Charles’ tone, and on his face.

Erik smiled at Charles who scowled suddenly and began to tug at his fur with his brush, starting on his shoulder, and looking as beautiful as the day he first laid his eyes on him, and he though, he would take a sore ass for happiness if that’s what it took. Charles sure did…                         

   


End file.
